List of Project Cygnus characters
The following is a list of fictional characters from Honey Production's open-world PlaWrestling otome game Project Cygnus ~ Romantic Plawres★Love For You by Megumi (Megululu-chan) Aramaki under the section named Honey Production. All characters are created by Megululu-chan, and belongs to Rinmaru, Naoko Takeuchi's Sailor Moon, Yoichi Takahashi's Captain Tsubasa, etc.. Absolutely I do not own anime and video game. Main Like almost every otome-games by LittleLulu Falcon Emblem Inc., Project Cygnus is an open world wrestling/fighting romance dating sim game in which the player assumes the role of a main protagonist Momoha Sunohara (name is changeable), the 17-year-old highschool student who enrolls Hakujitsu Senior High School to become the Plawres' mechanic like her father, Kyosuke Sunohara. Momoha can choose from a variety of six male characters as her love interest. Each of male character has unique personalities, traits and romantic relationship in every time your level increases. Example: six main male characters has their unique miniature PlaWrestler pocket robots; Ryuenjin, Neptune, Hercules, Apollo, Horus and Kusanagi, challenges against an evil robots to protect the WPWE from evil-mastermind chairman. You can pick up one of him for dating, dressing up Momoha, cooking meals or given gifts to increase his affection. Modifying robots using certain materials will also increase his affections. When your Plawres win and complete episode, you can view your love interest's states in which his feeling increase by heart color; from the black heart means feeling is not so close yet to red heart means you fall in love. The pink heart means you're getting married or having sex with one of six main male characters when you get Romantic Ending if you buy lingerie for sex scene or wedding dress for your wedding. Six characters has their own route, each of these six routes is split into a prologue, ten episodes, and an epilogue with each number of four types of ending: Normal, Bad, Romantic and Heroic. The final route will be unlocked once you complete six routes. An additional two characters Hikaru Nanase and Yuzuru Yashima will be added for remake version ported to the PlayStation Vita, Android and iOS as a two main characters along with PlaWrestlers Raiju and Mad Faust MKIII with their new route called "The Will and Testament". Protagonist ; :Voiced by: none (PC), Kaori Mizuhashi (Drama CD), Jurina Yuhara (PSV and anime) (Japanese); Cherami Leigh (anime, English) :The main protagonist of the series. A second year student who enrolled Hakujitsu Senior High School of technocrat to become the Plawres' mechanic like her father Kyosuke Sunohara and lives in girls dormitory with her roommate, Kagura Kotobuki. Momoha has a special abilities in mechanic called Silicon Microchip, which allow her to upgrading and repairing every Plawrestlers, mainly for the six main characters. Momoha is a kind, calm and carefree girl who always takes in deep care of everyone, even she develop her romantic relationship with one of the six handsome guys and being her feeling for Daito since she was in elementary school. But is noted by Asuto to have a low nerves when the one of the main characters (mainly Daito Ichinomiya) reject the kiss. Later, Momoha learned about her father is still alive, but lies inside her right eye that represents a heart-shaped Silicon Microchip, who usually comes out whenever Momoha felt in danger. On Momoha's heart lies shadow of Hades, the god of the underworld who desires to uses her power to destroy the entire Earth. Her PlaWrestler is called Raiju, who hold the lightning element. Main Characters ; :Voiced by: Hirofumi Nojima (games and drama Cd), Motomu Rikimaru (anime), Satomi Koorogi (young) (Japanese); Eric Vale, Kalin Coates (young) (anime, English) :A strong-willed, hot-blooded PlaWres modeler who is a second year student and Momoha's love interest. He is the third son of kung fu instructor of the local Kouga Dojo and works as a cook with his family, who owns a Chinese restaurant called "Ichinomiya Dinner". He acts as the leader of PlaWres team stable Kuryuuden and his dream to become the top PlaWres champion titled "The King of PlaWres". Daito revealed to have a dragon tattoo on his back as a birthmark and was the illegitimate grandson of Ryoma Ichinomiya, a legendary master of Nanryuuken (southern dragon fist), and a Cantonese grandmother causing him, his brothers and his father to leave Hoshiakari and moved to Hong Kong when he was young after his mother passed away. Daito is scared out with grief and terror after he witnessing his grandfather brutally kills his grandmother and attempt to attack his father. After undergoing a painful dragon tattooing process, Daito has losing control over the dragon's effects with a fear and terror, and ultimately killed his grandfather to protect his family. Despite his haunted past and sometime is reckless and hasty, he always has gentle and passionate personality. Daito is very popular with girls, but too shy to asking about dating, even Momoha is seems to have feeling for him when they were in elementary school. His PlaWrestler is called Ryuenjin, who hold the fire element. ; :Voiced by: Hikaru Midorikawa (games and drama Cd), Yuuta Takasugi (anime), Mayumi Shindou (young) (Japanese); Bryce Papenbrook (anime, English) :A handsome and stoic PlaWres modeler, who is a second year student and also a student council president. He is the heir of Nikaidou Zaibatsu and lives with his cousin Mondo Nikaidou in Netsuhana Beach. Thanks to his high rate intelligence of 300-IQ, his job is collecting information of any kind, particularly on rival modelers. He seems to be more cool, genius and believer in the great ocean, often surrounded by other students for being the finest PlaWres modeler in the world. He is Daito's childhood friend and they're trained together to be just like him, often protecting him when he is in trouble. But in Hakujitsu, He hold his strong rival to Clark due for being more popular than him. In the past, he used to be host in Mercury Valeria great ship with his mother and sister during the New Year's celebration. The ship was destroyed and flooded, killing the entire passengers, included his mother and his sister, leaving Kenshi to be sole survivor. His PlaWrestler is called Neptune, who hold the ice/water element. ; :Voiced by: Chihiro Suzuki (games and drama Cd), Satoma Hiratani (anime), Ayumi Fujimura (young) (Japanese); Robbie Daymond, Skyler McIntosh (young) (anime, English) :A brave and sympathetic PlaWres modeler who always shows off his power to make everyone happy. Ritsuka is a third year student who is courageous, optimistic and happy-go-lucky, and very popular with children. Despite being a second tallest character after Hibiki, he is able to carries two boxes or more that weights 150 bounds. His hobby is baking sweets and is looking for Rikako and Ritsumi, his two older sisters who always bakes cookies for him. His family owns local resort, Sanjou Tourist Resort. His PlaWrestler is called Hercules, who hold the earth element. ; :Voiced by: Daisuke Hirakawa (games and drama Cd), Daisuke Otsubo (anime) (Japanese); Kyle Hebert (anime, English) :An attractive and sexy PlaWres modeler who loves to sing in fresh tone. He is the second year student who makes everyone understanding in good manner. He loves poetry and always playing on harp makes everything peace and quiet, but he hides his painful past nobody know whats happened with him. He doing very best and to get serious to makes everyone smile, especially his older brother Kevin who suffers from Down Syndrome. His family owns local hotel called Shiboshi 4-Stars Hotel and both are half-Romanian from their father, Bruno Shiboshi. However in Hakujitsu, He hold his strong rival to Kenshi due for being more popular than him. But for his true feeling for Momoha, his personality has completely changed thanks for Kenshi's inner feeling for everyone. Clark reveals that he hides his true power of holy magic through song and inherited an Apollo Lyre and his sweet tune of holy music. Because of this, he enjoy singing, and can often be heard singing a song called "Melodia Sfintelor Trandafiri Rosii (Melody of the Holy Red Roses)" in anime to ward off an evil power. His PlaWrestler is called Apollo, who hold the light element. ; :Voiced by: Yuuto Suzuki (games and drama Cd), Hyuga Ishimoto (anime) (Japanese); Daman Mills (anime, English) :A polite and sweet PlaWres modeler with full of happiness. A cheerful, childish and timid first year student who refuses to talk with others about his mysterious disease. But he always has open-minded for the future when he want to find the happiness. He is known as "The Dream Watcher" for being able to see the future through fortune telling. Although he is still an up-and-coming student, he is very superior in astrological studies. He has an older brother named Yutarou, who is a fortune teller. He is Hibiki's childhood friend and has a pet hamster named Yuu-chan. His PlaWrestler is called Horus and his partner Sphinx, who hold the air element. ; :Voiced by: Katsuyuki Konishi (games and drama Cd), Chikara Minatozaki (anime), Shizuka Ishigami (young) (Japanese); Christopher Sabat, Colleen Clinkenbeard (young) (anime, English) :The rough and merciless PlaWres modeler, who is the monk of Umenokawa Shrine and leader of team stable Shiranui. Hibiki hails from native Junshinkou people of Ryukyu Islands that uses the traditional Japanese scents to ward off the evil spirits. He holds a strong grudge against Franco D'ambrosio for his family and followers' massacre. As a result, Hibiki goes on rampage and constantly controls his violence aggressively as a mean for revenge. Due to his high-minded person, he is able to sense the danger when someone is attacked. He is a tallest character in the series, following Ritsuka. Despite being rude, he has a balanced and charming side he shows rarely. Hibiki does meditate on the courtyard or shrine and making herbal tea and wagashi for special holiday. His PlaWrestler is called Kusanagi, who hold the metal element. ; :Voiced by: Takashi Kondo (games and drama Cd), Osamu Nobunaga (anime), Harumi Sakurai (young) (Japanese); Matthew Mercer, Rachel Robinson (young) (anime, English) :An aloof, cold-blooded bounty hunter and the PlaWres modeler hails from United States that wearing the cowboy clothes and Native American poncho. Despite being an oldest modeler, he considers Momoha to be her adviser and guide her to help improve the PlaWrestlers for the next match. Hikaru has a mature, modest and overprotective demeanor. Originally, Hikaru was an android who formerly own his PlaWrestler named Raiju, and a part of Daito's consciousness that previously served under Franco D'ambrosio as an henchman before escape his captors. His ultimate goal is to keep the balance between Momoha and her half-brother Minasa, his childhood friend, who wishes to put her into comatose state and uses all PlaWrestlers as supreme soldiers. Supporting Characters Friends ; :Voiced by: Azumi Asakura (PSV and Drama CD), Rie Takahashi (anime) (Japanese); Brittany Lauda (anime, English) :A second year student who is Momoha's friend and roommate. She is a journalist and member of press club who often writing the article about PlaWrestling matches. ; :Voiced by: Hiroshi Kamiya (Japanese); Ian Sinclair (anime, English) :A student council vice-president who is the second year student. He is Momoha's assist and quick tinker who often help her for maintenance any PlaWrestlers. ; :Voiced by: Makoto Naruse (Japanese); Xander Mobus (anime, English) :A student council secretary who is also the second year student. He is PlaWrestlers' programmer and his code guide them in the ring. ; :Voiced by: Genki Muro (Japanese); Seth Magill (anime, English) :A first year student who often pick up Momoha and bullying her, mocking her as a "Boiled Octopus" due to her face like tomato, even he attempt to make a fun of her. Later, he give up and become the PlaWrestlers' planner. ; :Voiced by: Kenji Akabane (Japanese); Sean Chiplock (anime, English) :A third year student who is Ritsuka's classmate. He is a photographer and member of photography club who often takes the pictures of PlaWrestlers for scoop. School Staffs ; :Voiced by: Ken Narita (Japanese); Jeremy Inman (anime, English) :A honorable headmaster of Hakujitsu Senior High School. He witnessing Momoha's mechanic skills Silicon Microchip and remember about his past with his childhood friend Kyosuke Sunohara before his died. ; :Voiced by: Toshiyuki Morikawa (Japanese); Derek Stephen Prince (anime, English) :A teacher at Hakujitsu Senior High School. He is the homeroom teacher of Momoha, Kagura, Daito, Kenshi and Clark. When he was student at Hakujitsu, he participated in WPWE as the PlaWres modeler with Sorata Ichinomiya and his own PlaWrestler called Genghis Khan. ; :Voiced by: Takayuki Kondou (Japanese); Ray Chase (anime, English) :An engineering teacher at Hakujitsu Senior High School and childhood friend of Hayate Ichinomiya. In the past, he used to be mechanic with Kyosuke before Momoha takes his place. He often gives Momoha an advices to keep an eyes on the PlaWrestlers. ; :Voiced by: Ringo Aoba (Drama CD), Yukari Tamura (PSV and anime) (Japanese); Lindsay Seidel (anime, English) :A computer teacher at Hakujitsu Senior High School. She is friendly and polite person who always talks to her students in a good manner. Families ; :Voiced by: Yousuke Akimoto (PC and Drama CD), Akio Ohtsuka (PSV and anime) (Japanese); Mark Stoddard (anime, English) :A kung fu instructor of the local Kouga Dojo, son of legendary kung fu master Ryoma Ichinomiya and father of Sorata, Daichi and Daito. For the most part, Hayate is critical of Daito's PlaWrestling exploits, preferring him to practice kung fu and eventually succeed him as a martial arts master instead. In the past, he used to be student at Hakujitsu with his childhood friends Yuuhei Oogami and Kyosuke Sunohara before he witnessing Momoha and Daito's love bond. He lets Daito pursue his own dreams. ; :Voiced by: Kazunori Nomiya (PC, PSV and Drama CD), Daisuke Namikawa (anime) (Japanese); Ben Pronsky (anime, English) :Daito's oldest brother. When he was student at Hakujitsu, he participated in WPWE as the PlaWres modeler with Fumiaki Wakamatsu and former owner of PlaWrestler Ryuenjin before hand over to Daito. He is a trustee of the school. ; :Voiced by: Tomokazu Sugita (Japanese); Chris Patton (anime, English) :Daito's older brother and a cook at Chinese restaurant "Ichinomiya Dinner". He is a trustee of the school. ; :Voiced by: Hiro Yuuki (Japanese); Chris Cason (anime, English) :Kenshi's cousin who lives with him at Netsuhana Beach. In the past, he participated in WPWE as the PlaWres modeler and former owner of PlaWrestler Neptune before hand over to Kenshi. He is a trustee of the school. ; :Voiced by: Eri Sendai (PSV and Drama CD), Mai Nakahara (anime) (Japanese); Trina Nishimura (anime, English) :Ritsuka's oldest sister who owns the local resort "Sanjou Tourist Resort". She is calm and loves every natural things just like her brother. She always baking a cookies for him when he returns. ; :Voiced by: Saki Umesato (PSV and Drama CD), Rina Satou (anime) (Japanese); Brittney Karbowski (anime, English) :Ritsuka's older sister who assists in Sanjou Tourist Resort. She always baking a cake for him when he returns. ; :Voiced by: Hideyuki Umezu (Japanese); Brett Weaver (anime, English) :A foreign contractor who is Clark and Kevin's father. Hails from Romanian origin who married to unnamed Japanese woman and works with his family at Shiboshi 4-Stars Hotel. He leave her in cares of his sons to keep working in order to keep a sickness Kevin alive. ; :Voiced by: Takuya Satou (Japanese); Sam Riegel (anime, English) :Clark's older brother who suffered from Down Syndrome, forcing to drop out Hakujitsu High School. He's now with his family works as receptionist at Shiboshi 4-Stars Hotel. ; :Voiced by: Ryouhei Kimura (Japanese); Cris George (anime, English) :Yumeto's older brother who is a fortune teller. He is a former owner of PlaWrestlers Horus and Sphinx before hand over to Yumeto. He is a trustee of the school. Others ; :Voiced by: Takahiro Mizushima (Japanese); Dallas Reid (anime, English) :A flamboyant, clear-minded modeler and a third year student. He generally view PlaWrestling as a contest of skill and place the well-being of their PlaWrestlers above winning. Asuto is genuine, logical, open-minded personality and has the respect of Momoha and the team. His PlaWrestler is called Pegasus. ; :Voiced by: Wataru Hatano (Japanese); Johnny Yong Bosch (anime, English) :A carefree and admirable second year student, who is Momoha's childhood friend and owner of a coffee shop called Taikousei Café. Yuzuru and Momoha met and became friends when they were in kindergarten after he saved her from bullies. Yuzuru has a bright and friendly personality with beautiful smile, and he treats his friends as family. Despite being the member of PlaWres tag team Brilliant Diamond alongside Asuto, he is also classmate with Daito and Kenshi. Formerly he own his PlaWrestler called Diamond Prince. ; :Voiced by: Eiji Takemoto (PC and Drama CD), Kenjiro Tsuda (PSV and anime) (Japanese); Chuck Huber (anime, English) :A colleague of Momoha's father. Dr. Sinclair helped develop PlaWrestling technology. After telling Momoha of her father's desire to use PlaWrestling to help the disabled, Momoha gathers data from PlaWrestler team's battles and send them to him. ; , , :Voiced by (Kolong): Minoru Shiraishi (PC and Drama CD), Nobunaga Shimazaki (PSV and anime) (Japanese); Clifford Chapin (anime, English) :Voiced by (Suibu): Masahiro Yamanaka (PC, PSV and Drama CD), Tomohisa Hashizume (anime) (Japanese); Clint Bickham (anime, English) :Voiced by (Leefu): Ryousuke Sakamaki (PC, PSV and Drama CD), Chiharu Sawashiro (anime) (Japanese); Ivan Jasso (anime, English) :Daito's teammates and close friends, they're members of PlaWres team stable . Their PlaWrestlers are called Suzaku, Genbu and Byakko. ; :Voiced by: Kousuke Toriumi (Japanese); Alejandro Saab (anime, English) :Ritsuka's teammate and following member of PlaWres tag team Mighty Machine. His PlaWrestlers is called Mighty Maximum. ; and :Voiced by (Tawaramaru): Yuuki Ono (Japanese); Ricco Fajardo (anime, English) :Voiced by (Toshikata): Akio Suyama (PC, PSV and Drama CD), Yuusuke Kobayashi (anime) (Japanese); Josh Grelle (anime, English) :Hibiki's teammates and following members of PlaWres tag team . Their PlaWrestlers are called Zanbatou and Masamune. ; :Voiced by: Yasunori Matsumoto (Japanese); John Gremillion (anime, English) :Momoha's father. Kyosuke died before the series begins and appears only in his locket and lies inside Momoha's right eye. Kyosuke's research created PlaWrestling. His further attempts to use Silicon Microchip for the benefit of mankind met with resistance from arms dealers who wished to use it as a means of warfare. Kyosuke ended up dead in a car accident and his daughter just survived. He is a world-renowned mechanic and an alumnus of Hakujitsu. ; :Voiced by: Kikuko Inoue (anime) (Japanese); Wendee Lee (anime, English) :Momoha's mother. After Minasa run away from domestic violence, she ended up committed suicide, leaving Momoha orphan. Antagonists World PlaWrestling Entertainment (WPWE) ; :Voiced by: Mugihito (Japanese); Christopher Corey Smith (anime, English) :The main antagonist of the series and Momoha's arch-enemy. The mastermind behind all the plans directed against the amateur modelers of Hakujitsu. Franco D'ambrosio is a cruel-hearted and power-hungry dealer who manipulates the PlaWrestling scene worldwide by funding and essentially bribing its officials. In this way, he hopes to exploit PlaWrestling technology to develop robotic super-soldiers. It is possible that he orchestrated the accident in which Momoha's father died. ; :Voiced by: Yasunori Masutani (Japanese); Rob Mungle (anime, English) :The chairman of World PlaWrestling Entertainment (WPWE), replaced later by his son Minasa, and henchman to Franco D'ambrosio. Hector Rojo is a self-important man who manipulates the Association, its Japanese branch (CPWI) and the Fighting-type Modeler League to further D'ambrosio's ends. After D'ambrosio develops his robot soldiers, he loses interest in PlaWrestling and cuts funding, leading an enraged Hector to face off against amateur modelers of Hakujitsu by appointing Minasa as a new chairman. His PlaWrestler is called Black Satan. ; :Voiced by: Aya Hisakawa (Japanese); Michelle Ruff (anime, English) :A mysterious, yet beautiful spy agent and Minasa's caretaker. Erika spies on Momoha and her friends from the first episode and constantly manipulates events and people to force him to give up PlaWrestling. It was revealed that Erika owns a PlaWrestler called Jenne De Arc. ; :Voiced by: Masatomo Nakazawa (Japanese); Todd Haberkorn (anime, English) :Momoha's older half-brother who took his father Hector Rojo's place as the new chairman of WPWE. He had run away from his stepfather's child abuse and ends up in the care of Erika Blacksteel. He also has an abilities of Silicon Microchip, but was called Shadow Microchip and the dark arcana lays in his right eye. He wishes to have Momoha in the comatose state and uses all PlaWrestlers as supreme soldiers. However, he wishes for his childhood friend Hikaru and Daito to kill him in order to be released from his suffering after years of being subjected by Franco D'ambrosio's experiments, which resulted Minasa for illness and near-death by the beginning of the series. Initially appearing as emotionless, Minasa is soft-spoken, sweet and kind-hearted, and he cares deeply for Momoha, Hikaru and Daito, wishing for their happiness. His PlaWrestler is called Black Satan Jr. Rivals ; :Voiced by: Hiroki Takahashi (Japanese); Liam O'Brien (anime, English) :An arrogant PlaWres modeler and winner of Japan national champion 2 years. However, he lost his title when Hector Rojo forced him to challenge Daito and end up failed against him. Later on, Kazuma becomes more sympathetic after seeing the troubles Momoha has to overcome and ends up his ally. His PlaWrestler is called Wild Typhoon. ; :Voiced by: Shinichiro Miki (Japanese); David Vincent (anime, English) :A hurried American modeler who always slacking around and nothing he can but to fight against amatuer modelers. However, he ends up lost from Kenshi after damaging Daito's PlaWrestler Ryuenjin. His PlaWrestler is called Rage Falcon. ; :Voiced by: Yuuki Kaji (Japanese); Gregory Lush (anime, English) :A masked thief from France who is under Erika's command to spy on Momoha to gather information about Silicon Microchip. But instead of it, he steal White Day chocolates and end up defeated by Ritsuka and Clark. His PlaWrestler is called Oracle. ; :Voiced by: Nobuyuki Hiyama (Japanese); Justin Cook (anime, English) :A loud-mouthed Russian modeler who being a fearsome man due to being looks like a bear. Under command of Erika, he attacks Yumeto, who is afraid of bears, but forced to fight back and defeat him in progress. His PlaWrestler is called Grizzly. ; :Voiced by: Gou Shinomiya (Japanese); Kaiji Tang (anime, English) :A hotheaded ninja assassin who is sent by Hector Rojo to kidnapping Momoha in order to obtain Silicon Microchip. However, he caught off guard by Hibiki, who defeating him in progress. His PlaWrestler is called Sarutobi. ; :Voiced by: Mitsuhiro Ichiki (Japanese); Benjamin Diskin (anime, English) :A sadist modeler of Bosnian native dressed as drag queen. He enjoying torturing his opponent by placing poison on his finger nails to feel suffer to death. However, his plan was backfired after he poisoned to death by Erika's PlaWrestler Jenne De Arc after rescuing Momoha's friends. His PlaWrestler is called Venom Viper. ; :Voiced by: Satoshi Hino (Japanese); Kyle Phillips (anime, English) :A melancholic Scottish modeler and participant in Cygnus PlaWrestling International Championship. His goal is to become the top PlaWrestler for fulfill his master's wish, but ends up lost to Daito and Kenshi. His PlaWrestler is called Long John Silver. ; :Voiced by: Tarusuki Shingaki (Japanese); Michael Sinterniklaas (anime, English) :An ignorant Spanish modeler and participant in Cygnus PlaWrestling International Championship. He uses an old-style of matador and bullfighting to knock out his opponents. But he ends up lost to Kazuma in anime. His PlaWrestler is called Toro Rojo. ; :Voiced by: Daisuke Kishio (Japanese); Lucien Dodge (anime, English) :A cunning British modeler and participant in Cygnus PlaWrestling International Championship. He is acts as a cool person and uses the arts of swordsmanship to slaying every opponents in one blow. But only to be forced to destroy Sir Lancelot when Daito tricks him into defeating him in anime. His PlaWrestler is called Sir Lancelot. High Sages of the Red Devil ; :Voiced by: Jun'ichi Suwabe (Japanese); Jason Liebrecht (anime, English) :A psychopath, bloodthirsty Chinese modeler and former tattoo artist that is connected to Daito's dark past, and the target of his revenge. Hayate admires his designs as a fellow tattoo artist. Zhu revealing himself as the Sage of the Red Devil and claimed Ryoma Ichinomiya to be victim of Daito's cowardliness after he witnessing him killed his grandmother under influence of Dragon Curse. The events that occurred afterward led to Daito vowing vengeance, wanting Zhu dead for killing his grandparents. His emotional power is Coward and his PlaWrestler is called Fujinryu. ; :Voiced by: Takahiro Sakurai (Japanese); Justin Briner (anime, English) :A greedy, multi-millionaire French modeler and Franco D'ambrosio's loyal assistant, who appears to be most richest man in history. Because of this, he want to destroy the Nikaido Zaibatsu to control the dry places. He revealing to be the Sage of the Red Devil, who hypnotized Momoha and nearly forced her to control over sadness before Kenshi suddenly discover the truth behind the grief. Emilien tells Kenshi to control his sadness, or else he would regret it in the future. This traumatic past happen to the Mercury Valeria ship's explosion led Kenshi revenge for murdering his mother and sister. His emotional power is Sorrow and his PlaWrestler is called Uranus. ; :Voiced by: Daisuke Ono (Japanese); Taliesin Jaffe (anime, English) :A self-critical German modeler who is a top-notch commander and the Sage of the Red Devil. He speaks with honorable voice and mocking them about being weakness in PlaWrestling. It was mentioned by Ritsuka that he is a strongest man in universe and making fun on weak people. This reaction led Ritsuka to be haunted by his uncle's abuse and sworn to not be weakness ever again. His emotional power is Weak and his PlaWrestler is called Kratos. ; :Voiced by: Tsubasa Yonaga (Japanese); Greg Ayres (anime, English) :A masochistic Greek modeler and one of the Sages of the Red Devil (also, Malik's partner in anime), who controls over people's beauty by Aschimia Melody. It was revealed to be completely opposite of Clark and all he want is to make him ugly that connected to his brother's suffer of Down Syndrome to keep his beauty for himself. Clark's worst fear of ugly was uncovered when Andreas is almost forced Momoha to be ugly to terrorized him, leading Clark to unpleasant clash with him. His emotional power is Ugliness and his PlaWrestler is called Cerberus. ; :Voiced by: Jun Fukuyama (Japanese); Yuri Lowenthal (anime, English) :A treacherous Egyptian modeler who is the Sage of the Red Devil (Andreas' partner in anime). He and his servant Hassan were hired by Franco D'ambrosio to locate Silicon Microchip. He able to control people's pain by Chaos Magic to feel the pain. Unlike Yumeto, his PlaWrestler named Set was completely opposite of his nephew Horus, believing he was cheated. Like Andreas, he completely opposite of Clark and because of his dark magic, he hates Apollo's sweet tune of holy music. His emotional power is Pain and his PlaWrestler is called Set. ; :Voiced by: Tomoaki Maeno (Japanese); Oscar Seung (anime, English) :Malik's servant and also the Sage. He is very loyal and can react people's pain through the talisman, this events led Yumeto to his suffering from mysterious diseases and Hassan want him death to feel the pain forever. He is the chef of Franco D'ambrosio and loves cooking for him, mostly Minasa and Malik. ; :Voiced by: Jurota Kosugi (Japanese); Jamieson Price (anime, English) :An assertive, fearsome Indian modeler, who is an agent and the Sage of the Red Devil. Actually, was the jhakri (an Indian shaman) hails from Hinduism origins, who mistook the purpose of the spiritual effect as a rage manipulation. He and his allies slaughtered Hibiki's families and following shinto priests. Then Hibiki was captured when he was a child in attempt to put a talisman on his head to control the rage. Hibiki breaks into his rage, believing that Momoha is responsible for that. But, realizing what have Ranjeet's done, Hibiki began plotting his revenge on Ranjeet for his family's massacre. As a result, Ranjeet hardened and distanced himself from personal attachments. His emotional power is Rage and his PlaWrestler is called Ganesha. ; :Voiced by: Yuusuke Shirai (Japanese); John Michael Tatum (anime, English) :A dangerous Plawres modeler, son of power-hungry Franco D'ambrosio and leader of the Three Judges of the Underworld. Truly, he has a true agenda on Hikaru Nanase, believing he forgiving about Minasa and leads his anger and hatred against him. He takes over the Tower of Darkness and controls over lave. His PlaWrestler is called Aeacus. ; :Voiced by: Daichi Endou (PC and PSV), Yuuma Uchida (Japanese); Anthony Bowling (anime, English) :A snoopy Plawres modeler and one of the Three Judges of the Underworld. He takes over the Tower of Death and controls over swamp. His PlaWrestler is called Minos. ; :Voiced by: Tomotaka Harada (PC and PSV), Daiki Hamano (Japanese); John Burgmeier (anime, English) :A selfish Plawres modeler and one of the Three Judges of the Underworld. He takes over the Tower of Rebirth and controls over frozen place. His PlaWrestler is called Rhadamanthus. Category:Characters Category:Project Cygnus characters Category:Project Cygnus series Category:Female